New Beginnings
by razorbackmike
Summary: New beginings come once in a generation. Naruto and Bee just so happened to be the ones getting it. Join them as they are thrown into the world of Fairy Tail. Naruto/Erza any other pairings will be voted on.
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginings**

**Always wanted to try this crossover so here is the first chapter. Enjoy. Review please, the feed back is more helpful than you know.**

**Ch1. Does anyone know a good carpentor?**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

Who are you truly?... The angel who soars above... Or maybe the fallen who are deprived... Who are you truly?... Grasp your destiny and choose... For I keep calling for you... But do you listen or do you run from me?... Who are you truly?... Take off the mask... Forget everbody's sneering... Take off the cloak... Forget their mockery... Take off the shadow of namelessness... And most importantly, forget their whispers... Who are you truly?... Stand up... Grasp your sword... And scream as you charge... Scream who you are.

So many people called him a monster. So many had called him a Demon. And on the battlefield, he truly was.

That became his name to his enemies. Simply Demon. Not his birth name.

He fought for them. He bled for them. And they betrayed him.

They drove away their most powerful ally because of their hate.

He is a Jinchurriki.

Even now he fought so the few friends he still had would survive. War is foolish. War is justified murder. Yet he would sacrifice all so those precious few could live.

Naruto Uzumaki had suffered a great many ordeals in his sixteen years of life. None were greater than when he was betrayed by the very people he had sworn his loyalty to.

He opened his heart to another who had suffered as he had. Killer Bee was like a brother. A true brother, not one lost in his quest for vengence.

The two had been fighting for hours, helping out on all fronts of the war. The five great nations had united against a threat. A threat named Madara Uchiha.

A mad man trying so desperately to control the world. And now they had to fight him.

He had used the bodies of the defeated Jinchurriki to create his own Six Paths. They each had the ability to use their respective Biju. And now we come to the present.

Naruto Uzumaki had greatly altered his appearance after he became a missing nin. He was wearing black cargo pants that were tucked into black, steel-toed combat boots. He had on a skin tight, sleeveless black shirt/mask combo. A Black trench coat that had a high collar topped the look. Its sleeves looked as if they had been ripped off and the bottom looked tattered as well. He also was wearing black sunglasses that covered his eyes, the left one had a scar going over it . He had a summoning tatoo of the Kitsunes on his right arm. It looked like the Kyuubi ready to strike with tribal markings all around it. His head band now had a slash in it as well and was located on his right shoulder.

Kakashi had fallen against Pain when he invaded the village. He gave Naruto his Sharingan eye as a final gift to his student who he couldn't protect. Naruto rarely used it, so as to preserve the precious gift he had been given.

He and Bee were facing down five Bijuu. Naruto had forced Madara to recall the Yonbi and now the others were charging up their Bijuudamas. Bee was in full Hachibi form but he had been wounded and wouldn't be able to stand up to that kind of attack.

**"Naruto, if you agree to kill that man, I will aid you in controlling my power. I will not allow him to live after this day."** The Kyuubi spoke in a malicous tone. The Hachibi overheard and smirked. **'Well Kurama, it looks like you have put your faith in a human. Looks like we're all doomed because of the apocalypse coming.'** He laughed at his small joke.

Killer Bee just sweat dropped at the very bad joke.

Naruto gave a small smile. 'Very well Kyuubi but, I do wish to learn your name. This may very well be our last battle.' Kurama smirked, which looked very terrifing due to his razor sharp teeth, and spoke.

**"The name's Kurama whelp, and don't forget it."** And Naruto released the cage holding the Kyuubi.

As Madara was preparing to finish the fight he noticed the great build up in chakra. 'No, it is impossible. The Kyuubi would never help a human.'

He had no idea how wrong he was.

A bright crimson light engulfed Naruto. Everyone had to sheild their eyes from the instense light. When it subsided they all gazed upon the might of the Kyuubi. From there things seemed to fly by for the Shinobi Alliance members.

A massive demonic fox was charging up its own Bijuudama. Madara ordered his paths to fire. Naruto and Kurama fired their own, only theirs was slightly later than the Edo Tensei's.

A giant explosion of demonic chakra encompassed the area. Bee jumped in trying to save Naruto before anyone could stop him. When the blast subsided the bodies of those sacrificed for the Jinchurriki and Madara's were in the center. Dead.

Killer Bee and Naruto were no where to be found. A cried when they found no sign of his brother. He didn't leave the spot for days. Tsunade went on a three month drinking bindge when the news about Naruto came in. Iruka retired from being a shinobi. It brought up too many painful memories.

Another name was added to Konoha's memorial stone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Earthland: Magnolia / Fairy Tail Guild**

Makarov was an eccentric man. He loved his guild and he loved the people in it more. They're a lively bunch. Which is why he shouldn't have been surprised when two full grown men crashed through his roof that were heavily wounded. Both had enormous blades one them as well. Being the kind man he was he treated their wounds and put them into beds to rest.

He himself was short and often was seen wearing a funny looking hat.

That was when things got weird. Both of their wounds were healing on their own. He didn't know when they would wake up, but he had asked Erza to look after them for a while.

A girlish scream told him things were gonna head south any minute now so he did the only thing he could do.

He got a front row seat.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**With Naruto, Bee, and Erza**

Erza had been asked to watch over the two men who had crashed through the roof. Her master had asked her to so she loyally followed orders. She had long red hair and a shapely figure that was scarcely hidden underneath her magical armor.

She was an S-class mage at the young age of sixteen. That only spoke of her skills. She was known far and wide as the Titania of Fairy Tail. She was wearing some magical armor and was about to check on the blonde haired man. His scar for some reason intrigued her. When she lifted his eyelid, She, metaphorically, 'Woke up a sleeping Dragon'.

A red eye with a ring and three tomoes was all Erza saw before she was sent across the room by the man. Before she knew what happened an enormous black blade with a Fox design on it was against her throat. She did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

When everyone heard the scream they all rushed towards it's location.

What they saw made their blood boil. The blonde haired man their master had saved had his blade against Erza's throat. Makarov saw this and spoke to Naruto.

"Now calm down sunny. I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding." And to their surprise he removed the blade and placed it on his back. As he turned to wake up Bee, who surprisingly wasn't woken up by her scream, he spoke to Erza.

"Next time don't touch my eye. I'll make sure you lose that hand." Everyone tensed at his declaration. Makarov noticed he kept his left eye closed while his right was open.

Naruto then kicked Bee out of the bed. He smirked when he heard Bee grumbling about blonde jackasses. Makarov spoke again trying to placate everyone in his guild. Erza and the others looked ready to start a fight. Natsu in paricular, as he already had his fist on fire ready to attack.

"First off, please explain why you threatened Erza. And I'd like to know who you two are. It's not everyday two people crash through the roof of my guild's house. Though I shouldn't be surprised anymore. We Fairy Tail members have a unlucky habit of destroying things. Our mages just can't get any luck."

Naruto and Bee went stone faced. Well Bee did anyway, because you couldn't see Naruto's face due to his mask.

"I lost my eye in battle and this one is the last gift I was given before my teacher died. Before we go into who we are, we only wish to talk to you since it is kind of private." Erza and the others didn't like it but when their master motioned them out they left.

Makarove turned back to them. "I know trust is a two way street so the names Makarov. I'm the Guild master here."

Naruto nodded and spoke. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Killer Bee. You can just call him Bee." And they told their story to the guild master.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Hours later**

Makarov had a headache. These two claimed to be from another world. One they couldn't get back to. And apparently they had all powerful demons sealed inside them that they had full control over. And that was only the tip of the ice berg.

He could tell when people withheld information from him. They just did so in a more skillful manor than others did. After a few minutes he had made his decision.

"Well, since you can't go home and you have no where else to go, why don't you two join my guild. You're both easily S-class mages, we here don't usually kill human opponets so try to contain yourselves if you decide to join."

Naruto looked at Bee who nodded before turning back. "I don't see why not. It sounds like this world is a lot more peaceful than our own so we could even get the chance to relax. Who knows, maybe we'll enjoy ourselves here."

Makarov smiled and spoke in a mirthful tone. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! Now come along, we'll have to give your our guild mark."

Bee spoke with a smirk. "I better be careful or I might get a rash, I want mine on my ass." Both Naruto and Makarov faceplanted at the rap. Bee then spoke in a thoughtful tone. "That came out wrong didn't it?"

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P::P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Well I thought it started out pretty well if I do say so myself.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to make marshmellows.**

**Cya next time this is Razor.**


	2. Battle royal and Rum, Lots of Rum

**New Beginings**

**I was so glad that I got positive reviews for this story. I never read the manga much nor did I watch the show but I've recently gotten back into it. Enjoy. Review please, the feed back is more helpful than you know.**

**Also Kakashi died in the Naruto world. This is the only thing that is similar to the other crossover, no plagerism.**

**Ch2. Battle royal and Rum, Lots of Rum**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

The guild was a bustle with activity. It was filled with gossip of the two men who crashed through the roof. And if things could get any stranger they did when the blonde haired one, attacked and beat Erza. It wasn't an actual fight but he had caught her off guard and that was hard enough. Then he had the gall to threaten her in front of the entire guild.

Laxus was suspicious of both men. More so the dark skinned one. He seemed to be playing the lazy fool. But he knew better. He could feel the enormous amount of magical energy in both of them. But the reason he was so interested in the other one was because he could swear for a split second that his energy had Lightning in it.

He intended to find out.

Erza was at a table with Natsu, Gray, Cana, Elfman, and some new girl Natsu brought in called Lucy. Natsu and Grey had their arms over each other while fidgiting from nervousness. Not that you couldn't blame them when Erza was around.

Erza was pissed, for lack of a better word, at the blonde haired man. Sure it wasn't her place to pry, but he didn't have to go to such lengths to keep it concealed. The sight she saw in the first place unnerved her. No regular eye looked like that. That...eye, looked demonic. It showed Erza her own death several times over.

For that reason she wanted to fight that man.

When Master Makarov walked out with both men the entire place shut up. Makarov cleared his throat before speaking.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee, our new S-class mages. Mirajane, please get out the guild mark." This stunned the entire place. "Sure thing Master," Mirajane said with her cautious smile as she went around to the other side of the bar. "Here you go." As she said the last part, she set a stamp on the bar. Finally Erza spoke up.

"B-b-but master, why are you giving them S-class comissions? Shouldn't they start out at B-class at most?" Many nodded at her statement except Natsu and Laxus. Natsu unfortunately spoke first.

"You! Fight me!" He yelled at Naruto. He rushed forward with his fist ablaze. Everyone watched with interest. If the new guy couldn't stop Natsu, then he deffinantly wasn't S-class.

Then Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto caught Natsu's head in his hand and slammed it into the floor. Not too hard but enough to break some floorboards. Before Natsu could get up he felt cold metal against his throat. Naruto was lazily looking at him through his right eye and brought out a small orange book to start reading.

He never took his eyes off the book as he spoke. "Maa, maybe you should think about who you're challenging before you just rush head in." He spoke as if admonsihing a child. And in his mind he was.

Erza's eyes narrowed and Laxus smirked. Everyone else was finding it easier to believe these two were S-class. Killer Bee ignored the whole exchange and was humming while scribbling in a small notebook.

Mirajane brought back the guild marks and Makarov took them. "Come here Naruto. I think Natsu has learned his lesson. Where do you want your mark at?"

Naruto put away his obsidian blade and held out a hand to help Natsu up. Though his eyes never left the book. The older guild members saw this and nodded appraisingly. Erza's eyes just narrowed more.

Naruto walked over to Makarov. "On the back of my left hand." Bee spoke up though his eyes didn't leave his book either. "Top of the right arm master. I'm the grooviest spell caster."

Many sweatdropped at the horrible rap. Laxus' eye twitched. When both marks were placed Makarov had an announcement.

"This is the Fairy Tale insignia stamp. It will mark you as a member of Fairy Tail until the time you choose to leave, should you choose to do that joining Fairy Tail is not a small matter though. We are a family in all but blood, and it's to be expected that you would do anything for a fellow member. The power to ocvercome reason is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the spirit flows within us and the spirit flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the Council, your magic will never prosper. Don't fear the fools of the Council. Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail mages!"

Everyone in the guild cheered. The atmosphere became lighter and more enjoyable. Naruto gave a small smile.

Erza had not had her say and decided to finish what she started now that her master was done. "I trust master's choices but this is a mistake. I will fight you Naruto. If you lose than you do not become an S-class mage. If you win i'll leave you alone." Everyone shut up again while some groaned at her persistance. Naruto chuckled a little before responding.

"Now why would I want a pretty girl like you to leave me alone?" The room went dead silent. Many thought he had a death wish. Erza's hair was covering her eyes as she spoke in a whisper.

"I will make you pay for that." Makarov was about to intervine when Naruto held up his unoccupied hand.

"Now, now, if she wants a fight, she'll get a fight." Laxus saw his chance and quickly spoke up arrogantly.

"Than I want to fight Killer Bee." Makarov was even surprised by this but saw many members were already making bets. So he sighed and lead everyone out back.

He couldn't let them destroy the place right after it got fixed.

They had to wait at least another day.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Behind the Guild**

Makarov walked forward while Naruto and Erza stood twenty feet apart. Naruto had his nose burried in his book and a small giggle would come from him every now and then. Erza saw this as an insult and her anger grew.

"Now, no killing blows. I'll decide when the match is over or the participant can forefit." Off to the sides the guild was placing bets. Most of which were on Erza clobbering the new guy.

Naturally it was a shock when Natsu came forward and placed a bet on Naruto. Before they could ask why, the fight had started.

"Exquip: Gungnir!" She exclaimed as she ran towards she ran a spear that radiated nothing but power, poofed into her hand seemingly our of no where. The pole was dark blue with a snake design that seemed to go all the way to the top. The blade was beautifully designed, the color was pitch black and had a silver lining that seemed to go from the mouth of the pole to it's tip.

As she charged Naruto only placed his right hand on the hilt of his monstrous sword. When Erza came to close Naruto swung his blde and knocked it from her hands as well as throwing her back.

"I can't believe it..." Erza mumbled as she stood back up to her feet, waiting for the dust to clear from her eyes. The sheer amount of raw physical power in his attack nearly sent her all packing early.

"Hmmm, is that all?" Naruto asked lazily while reading his pervy book.

Erza had finally had enough of him.

"Tenrin no Yoroi! (Heaven's Wheel Armor)" Her usual Heart Kreuz wear was suddenly replaced by a white mail that seemed to have wings on the back. Behind her was a whole warehouse of swords that seemed to glare at him dangerously.

"That looks interesting..." Naruto replied dully, eye half lidded.

"Dance my swords!" Raising her two main single handed swords in her hands, she commanded them to launch towards the blonde.

"Circle Swords!"

Smirking, Naruto brought his sword back and started to charge some chakra into it.

"Well, you have earned the right to see one of my favorite attacks. One piece of advice though, Don't die." And a black energy with a crimson outline danced around his blade like fire.

As he brought it forward, as if to slash her, he spoke two simple words. "Getsuga Tensho."

A cresent of black and crimson smashed right through her attack and hit the stunned Erza. He held back greatly so as to not kill her or break her armor.

When Erza tried to regain her bearings she felt the familar metal at her throat. Again.

Makarov came forward and declared Naruto the winner. Erza was stunned into speechlessness when Naruto sheathed his blade and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the side lines. Naruto chuckled at her slight blush.

"I hope there is no hard feelings for earlier. I'm just very protective of that eye. My sensei gave it to me before he died. I'm sure you understand why I cherish it." Erza nodded and spoke right back.

"There are none, but I would like to appologize. I was angry and I let that cloud my judgement." Naruto just smirked and spoke one last time before the others were in hearing range.

"Well, why don't we go on a date tomorrow night, so as to call us even? My treat." Erza blushed and looked away with a twitching brow.

"I woould like that. Pick me up at seven by the guild." Naruto nodded and set her down so she could get healed. Many were astounded by his skills. Natsu on the other hand was dancing in the background while hugging his winnings.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Back on the field**

Bee was standing across from Laxus with Samehada on his back securely. He planned to make this as quick as possible. He still had rymes to write after all.

When Makarov started the match Bee held no quarter. He went straight to the Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Armor) and charged Laxus with breakneck speeds. He sweeped his legs and drove an elbow into his stomach.

Be he knew it Laxus was on the ground with a demonic looking blade at his throat. Makarov called the match. The guild was surprised by their battle prowress and many made silent vows to not piss them off.

Laxus, suprisingly got off the ground laughing. "Now I have another person to beat. I'll be looking for a rematch in the future." Bee just nodded with a smile on his face.

"Well I'd say our new members are S-class, wouldn't you guys?" A resounding yes was heard. "Alright time to party." And they all went inside to celebrate the arrival of two new members.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Inside**

Naruto smiled as he drank from his mug as he and Bee were introduced to some of the senior members of the guild. The old partners and drinking buddies, Wakaba and Macao, did most of the introductions as he sat with them enjoying their company. They would point out the members as they stood in groups talking, and give a little bit of info on them as well.

"That guy there is Nab. He's not a bad fighter, but he always seems to have trouble picking out a job to do, so he'll stand in front of the request board all day before making his choice," Wakaba finished as he took a drag from his pipe.

"Hmm That reminds me of one of my friends from way back. He wouldn't do anything unless he was told to, but man his mind was second to none," Naruto smiled. He was about to continue when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to come face to blue bikini with Cana Alberona. "Uh, Cana, right?" She was a beautiful woman in Naruto's opinion. She had nice brown hair and a pair of shorts on.

"Yep, that's me," Cana said as smiled at him. "My friends and I were wondering if you'd like to come sit and talk with us. You are in our age group after all."

"Sure," Naruto smiled, not rebuking her claim. "Wakaba, Macao, nice to meet you two. Maybe we can go on some jobs together in the future."

"Sure, Naruto! Don't be a stranger." Macao smiled as Wakaba nodded his assent.

Naruto rose and followed Cana, leaving Bee where he was, to the table that was crowded with Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Levy, Erza, Happy, and Elfman. He nodded to them all, and offered a smile. "Uzumaki Naruto, pleasure to meet you all."

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster." The ice mage stated.

"Levy McGarden." A petite blue-haired girl smiled.

"I'm Elfman." The rather big guy stated with a smile.

"Lisanna, I'm Elfman's sister." The smallest blond girl said with a smile of her own.

"Hey, I'm Lucy." The new blonde haired girl said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is Happy. I want a rematch in the future." Natsu said as he gestured to the cat.

"Aye!" The blue cat responded enthusiastically.

"We've already met but I'm Erza." The red head said.

"Nice to meet you all, hopefully we can go on a few missions together in the future. As for the rematch, how bout I train you first. Maybe then you'll be more of a match for me." Naruto said as he smirked at Natsu.

"So what kind of magic do you use, Naruto-san?" Elfman asked politely.

"Just call me Naruto. And I'm more specialized towards elemental magic and kenjutsu as well as seals." They nodded but Erza pressed the question further.

"What kind of elemental magic?" Naruto smiled and spoke in a sedated tone as he remembered how he aquired the jutsu.

"I can do Wind, Water, some Fire, Lightning, and Earth." The others eyes widened at that. "Though Fire is my weakest."

"R-r-really?" Grey asked. Naruto nodded and Elfman broke out in a cheer.

"He is a true man! Only a real man coould do such a task!" The others sweatdropped at the claim while Naruto chuckled.

"Say Elfman, would you like to do a mission with me tomorrow? I'm new to the region and I don't really know where I'm going." Elfman nodded and before he could speak Natsu cut him off.

"Hey Naruto, mind if I join in?" Erza quickly followed up alongside Grey.

"Can I go as well?" They both asked. Naruto chuckled and raised his beer. "Sure, the more the merrier. I'll have to find a damn good mission though." They chuckled at that. Things were going great until Naruto started to order a large amount of Rum. Cana smirked and decided to tease him.

"Are you sure you can handle that much? We already have one nudist around here, we don't need another." Grey's face turned red and Naruto laughed loudly.

"Well, why don't we have ourselves a little contest?" Cana smirked and quickly agreed. When all of the alcohol was gathered, along with a large croud, they began.

Everyone was amazed as Naruto kept up with Cana and was even passing her as they drank a barrel at a time.

An hour had passed and they actually had to send someone to buy more liqour when they were running low. Both were extremely tipsy and hiccupping a lot.

"S-so (hiccup), Do you give?" Cana asked as she swayed in her seat. Naruto down another bottle of rum and spoke.

"P-please. (hiccup) I am so gonna win." When Cana was about to take another drink she dropped it and fell to the floor, snooring. Naruto just barely got in the winning cup before he suffered from the same fate. They landed in a compromising position that had many chuckling. Erza found herself strangely jealous.

Bee was sitting at the main bar with Makarov behind the counter. He finished his beer and spoke one last time before heading to bed. "I think I'm gonna like it here a lot."

Makarov only smiled and went back to attending the counter.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Well, I hoped ya'll liked it. Ask questions if ya need to and let me know if ya find a gramatical error and I'll fix it. Also just wanted to ask how many people wanted to add Cana to Naruto's pairing along with Erza. Let me know.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to make marshmellows.**

**Cya.**


	3. The Will of Fire and a First Date

**New Beginings**

**I have decided to open a poll. Vote if you want it to be a Naruto/Erza/Cana pairing or not. Enjoy. Review please, the feed back is more helpful than you know.**

**As for the timeline. It's at the point where Natsu brings in Lucy. But I wanted to have Lisanna in it because I like her and that way Mirajane will still be sadistic, in battle and to Bee. Making her perfect for 'Taming' Bee.**

**Ch3. The Will of Fire and a First Date**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Naruto had woken up with the biggest hangover in his life. The worst was that Kurama just laughed at him instead of helping him. After a shower he went back to the guild to get breakfeast and to look for a mission. He had decided to pick an easy S rank mission. They had a group of two S-class mages and three A-class, that might be overkill even for a low S-class.

Killer Bee wasn't in the room when he had gotten up. He just assumed he would be at the guild. When Naruto arrived he noticed he wasn't there either.

The guild its self looked quite large and had a middle eastern feel to it. The guild's name was plastered above the entrance.

Mirajane was walking around serving his fellow guild member's meals. Naruto saw Elfman, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Cana who had a bag of ice on her head but was chugging a barrel of beer down. They were eating and enjoying each other's company, except Natsu and Grey. He walked over and sat down. They smiled and greeted him. Well, most of them did. Natsu had his face so stuffed with food all that came from him sounded like a poor animal dieing.

Naruto nodded with an eye-smile and turned to Mirajane at the counter. "I'd like a small bowl of ramen and some Rum, if you don't mind Mirajane." She only smiled at him and spoke.

"Sure, coming right up. And call me Mira, everyone does." Naruto nodded his understanding and faced the others.

"Well, I guess I'll go look for a job for us." Elfman spoke in a easy going tone as he, unwittingly, drew the other's attention.

"So any idea what kinda mission we're gonna do? It's gotta be something big for all five of us." The others grew interested, even Lucy and Cana were intrigued even though they weren't going.

Naruto walked towards the stairs that lead to the second floor. It was reserved for S-class members only. "Yeah, I'm gonna pick an easy S rank and we'll head out first thing tomorrow morning."

Elfman was surprised at what he said as well as the others. Natsu and Grey were going wild because they got to go on an S rank mission. Makarov overheard them and lit his pipe before he spoke to Naruto.

"Naruto, all teams must have a name. You need to pick one before you leave so I can inform the council. Let me know when you decide. And another thing, make sure Natsu and Grey don't destroy too much." Both whined at the comment and Naruto chuckled. He went to scan the board for an interesting, yet easy mission.

"No promises Old Man. And what about The Will of Fire? Is that okay for a name?" The others were confused at the choice but chose to ask him why later. Natsu however wasn't as patient.

"Why would you pick that name? I mean, don't get me wrong. I like fire and all, but I just don't get the name." Naruto closed his right eye and let out a small sigh before speaking. He knew the whole guild was more or less listening in but ignored it.

"In Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Will of Fire was a symbol of hope and courage. When someone said you carried the Will of Fire, they ment you would do anything to protect the village, your home, as well as your friends and family. The desire to protect others and your home burned brightly in you, hence the Will of Fire. Those who would give all to ensure that their loved ones and their home stood tall. Even if it ment death. This is what gives Konohagakure shinobi the strength to continue fighting against all odds, building willpower and strength of character. It is also symbolic of the hopes and dreams of the previous generation being passed to the next."

To many in the guild they realized the Will of Fire Naruto spoke of described those who were willing to sacrifice all to protect what was precious to them. Makarov smiled softly knowing the term described his guild perfectly. Laxus was listening to what was said nearby and a dark look crossed his face. 'What does he know anyway? He hasn't suffered.'

"I like the name Naruto. I'll go make it official. Team Will of Fire is now on the active roster." Makarov said with a wide smile. Naruto found a decent job, it was to exterminate a small Dark guild. The pay was 500,000 Jewels and would be easy enough to spilt. And even then he would still have enough to rent a decent place.

When he made his way back to the table he noticed Erza had shown up. She had a smile on her face that showed she had heard his speech. He sat down as Mirajane arrived with his food. She and Erza glared at each other for a little while before Mira looked at Elfman.

"Brother, I'm going to do a mission. Do you want to come?" Elfman started to sweat. He knew what that overly sweet tone ment. He stuttered his reply.

"W-well M-mira, I-i-i-i kinda said i would go on a mission w-w-with N-naruto." Mirajane turned towards Naruto and her eyebrow started to twitch. He was eating and completely ignoring her. The others went wide eyed at what Naruto was doing. Erza was more curious what Naruto would do now.

"Naruto-san?" Naruto stopped eating his meal with an annoyed look in his eye. He felt something wrong with the atmosphere Mira was giving off and answered her.

"Yes?" Mirajane just smiled and grabbed his right ear and pulled. Naruto was at her mercy.

"Do you mind if I take my brother on a mission with me?" Her deceptively nice voice set off many warning bells in his head. But still being as bull-headed as ever he fought on.

"Actually, with the mission we're going on, we need his help." Mira raised a delicate eyebrow and still smiled, though it looked strained.

"Oh, and what mission would that be?" The others were begining to question his sanity. They no longer questioned it when he started to drink his Rum while Mira held his ear. He was insane on so many levels to so many people.

"Well, we are going to clear out the Dark guild Titan's Wrath. Despite my awesomeness, I need him and the others to deal with the members while I take care of the head honcho. The more the merry they say. And besides, why pick quanity or quality when you can have both in a team?" Many where on the edges of their seats. Lisanna had gotten out the cleaning supplies in case her sister went postal on him.

And to their surprise she let go and started to walk back to the bar. "Bring him back in one piece or I'l make sure you're in pieces when I'm done." Naruto unconciously gulped at the threat and sat down to finish his meal.

"We'll head out tomorrow. The mission said to head to Onibus Town and meet the client in the theater. And does anybody know where Bee is?" Mirajane answered him from the bar.

"He took an S rank solo escort mission and won't be back for a few days." Naruto nodded and after he had finished his meal spoke to Erza.

"I'll pick you up at seven in front of the guild." The others went wide eyed at that. Cana seemed to delfate a little at that, but quickly regained her composure. Mirajane just smirked when she saw Erza's blush. When Naruto was gone she spoke in a teasing tone.

"Well, somebody's gonna have fun tonight." Erza glared and blushed even harder.

"Shut up Mira!" And so their annual fight began.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**In Front of Fairy Tail**

Makarov had helped Naruto find some nice clothes for his date. He now was decked out in a black button up shirt with long sleeves, a pair of faded jeans and some black dress shoes. He was kind of nervous. He had killed more people than most had met in their lives. He shouldn't be nervous about a small little date. But Erza brought out feelings he thought were long lost to him.

When he arrived at the guild he saw Erza in a stunning red dress with spagetti straps and a slit to show off her thighs, and matching shoes accompanied this. Naruto felt his heart stop for a second before he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. As he took in her form she did the same.

Erza could see his well developed body even more now without his trench coat and other gear. Needless to say, she was impressed. His outfit made him look like a casual adonis. They both realized what they were doing and quickly looked away from each other. Naruto spoke after a few seconds.

"Well, I found a nice place in town. We should get going before it gets too full." Erza nodded and took the arm he held out for her.

The people in Magnolia Town had heard about the two new mages who had been given S-class by Makarov himself. When they saw one of them with Erza the Titania herself, whispers broke out. The two ignored them and soon they arrived at a small resturant. It was quaint and peaceful.

When they sat down and ordered their drinks Naruto broke the ice.

"So why don't we get to know each other a little better?" Erza looked confused but agreed.

"Sure. How do you wanna do this?" Naruto gave her an eye-smile and spoke in a pleasant tone.

"Oh just say your name, likes and dislikes, and dreams for the future. I'll start. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, ramen, my friends and summons, Icha Icha, and ramen. I dislike traitors, rapests, and people who don't like Icha Icha. My dreams for the future...Hmmm, I guess I haven't decided yet." Erza sweatdropped when he said ramen multiple times but let it slide. There was one thing she was curious about.

"What is Icha Icha, exactly?" Naruto eye-smiled at her again.

"You'll find out when you're older." He said in a mirthful tone. Erza gave a pout that made Naruto's heart skip a beat. Erza spoke again with a fake, betrayed voice.

"Fine, I'll just ask Master Makarov. Anyway, my name is Erza Scarlet. I like training, missions, my friends, and Fairy Tail. I dislike slavers, rapists, and Dark mages. My dream for the future...I want to have a family." Her voice turned dark when she said slavers but became a whisper at the end. Naruto wanted to ask her what was wrong, but it wasn't his place. Getting involved would only make her angry at him.

"Maa, let's not wallow in depressing things. This is a date, we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves." Erza smiled with slightly teary eyes.

"Thanks, you're right. So, what was your life like before you came to Fairy Tail?"

They spoke of their lives, neither revealing too many details, and of trivial things. Erza was disappointed when Naruto refused to take off his mask. She thought he would have to when the food came but it just looked like the food was sucked into the mask. When asked Naruto said it was an illusion so no one could see his face. This caused her to frown at her misfortune. After they had eaten Naruto offered to walk her home, and who was Erza to decline.

When they reached her home Erza turned to face Naruto but couldn't look him in the eye. Naruto got confused and was about to ask what was wrong, but before he knew it Erza had pecked him on the cheek and ran inside while saying she had a great time.

Naruto was frozen in his spot for several minutes before he reached up and felt the spot she kissed. He smiled softly behind his mask and spoke to himself.

"I think I really could get used to this world." And he walked back to the rooms Makarov was letting him and Bee use.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

The next morning Team Will of Fire was ready to go in front of the guild while Mirajane, Lucy and Cana were there to see them off. They were all smiling slyly when they saw Erza and Naruto fidgiting around one another. Natsu and Grey were to busy argueing to notice anything else though.

Naruto cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. "Alright, listen up. Everybody pick a partner, I don't want anyone taken at a disadvantage. There will be one three person team. Don't let your guard down once we get into the town. The Dark guild will probably have heard about the mission and will be on the look out for anyone coming to take them out." They nodded and before anyone could blink Erza was beside Naruto.

"I'll be your partner." She gave a glare that would have looked more meancing if she hadn't had been blushing.

Natsu, Grey, and Elfman shrugged. They could take on most anything that was thrown at them. And then they started to walk down the path leading to Onibus Town.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Just to let ya'll know I'm not gonna over power their team. But taking out a Drak guild is serious business and Naruto was being safe rather than sorry.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**Cya next time.**


	4. A Duel with Titans

**New Beginings**

**I have decided to leave the poll open until I post the next chapter. For those who don't know, it's for a Naru/Erza pairing or a Naru/Erza/Cana pairing. Enjoy. Review please, the feed back is more helpful than you know.**

**As for the Lisanna questions, I just wanted her in this story because it will help with later character development. The age thing with Bee has been brought to my attention and I have just decided to make him twenty five and Mirajane nineteen. Six years isn't that big of a difference in both worlds so I think it'll be alright. Also this is before the Eisenwald mission. That will be next.**

**And Maelstorm of the Tricky Wind, Naruto won't get attached too quick, he is just not used to the treatment and aspects of relationships**

**Ch4. A Duel with Titans**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Train bound for Onibus Town**

The group of five had arrived at the Train Station in Magnolia Town and boarded a train headed to their destination. That was when Naruto discovered Natsu's weakness with transportation. He just turned into a blubbering mess the moment the train started to move.

Naruto sat next to Erza while Elfman, Natsu, and Grey sat opposite to them. It was a miracle that Elfman had managed to fit in the seat with the other two.

Erza turned to face Naruto and asked something that had been bothering her since she had met him.

"Naruto, what is so special about your left eye? The one your teacher gave you." Elfman and Grey nodded while Natsu groaned and held his stomach. Naruto sweatdropped at his behavior but sighed as he knew this was going to come up eventually.

"It is known as the Sharingan. When it is fully matured it has three tomoe on the ring. The Sharingan is able to copy any technique preformed in front of it. I haven't tried it with magic so don't ask. But if I wanted to, I could copy an entire fighting style as a fight progressed. There is another level to this dojutsu. It requires one to kill or lose someone close to them. Someone they love."

The group was shocked by the brutal and horrifying requirements of the eye. Elfman had thought what Naruto said through and his eyes slowly widened. He was shaking slightly as he spoke to Naruto.

"Do you have the last level of it?" Erza's and Grey's eyes widened at the implications. In the background Natsu groaned, totally ignoring the conversation. Naruto sighed and looked out the window.

"The Mangyeko Sharingan. Yes, I wield it. My sensei aquired it when he blamed himself for he death of his old teammate. His grief was so great it activated. I only inherited it, though I'm not saying I haven't lost close friends either." Erza's eyes softened and she instantly felt bad for even thinking Naruto had done something so awful. Grey and Elfman adopted sympathetic looks and Natsu groaned even loader than he had before.

Erza sighed and spoke to Natsu. "I guess there is no choice. Come here." She said as she motioned to the vacant seat next to her.

Natus slowly made his way over to her and when Erza put her arm around his shoulder Natsu braced himself. This earned confused looks from Naruto and Elfman while Grey shifted nervously.

Then she punched Natsu so hard in the gut that he passed out. Elfman sweatdropped and looked to Naruto for help. But he would be getting none as the blonde shinobi was casually reading Icha Icha.

Erza then laid Natsu down with his head on her lap. Naruto's lone eye watched on for a second before turned back to his smut.

"You know, I'm really jealous of his position right now." Naruto said in a whistful sigh. Grey and Elfman started to edge towards the isle thinking Erza was going to explode.

But the Titania of Fairy Tail just blushed and stuttered out a horrible excuse as she pushed Natsu back onto the seat. Naruto just chuckled and turned the page. Suddenly Grey's curiousity got the better of him.

"Hey, Naruto?" Said blonde looked up from his little orange book briefly acknowledgement. Grey continued with renewed confidence.

"What exactly is that book about? I've never heard of it." Naruto eye-smiled and prepared to preach about the wonders of Icha Icha.

"Well you see, the plot is very good in my opinion. And the reason you haven't heard of it is because my second teacher wrote most of the series. He had me write the last three volumes. And for what it's about...Why don't you just read and find out." Naruto pulled out a second orange book from somewhere. They just decided to not question it.

As Grey read the first page his face turned cherry red and he slammed the book shut. He rounded on Naruto who was reading his book. When Naruto let out a small, pervy, giggle Grey lost what little cool he had.

"WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS?WHO WOULD READ THIS SMUT?" Naruto tsked and waggled his finger.

"Now, now, you seemed to be enjoying my work. Don't deny it I saw the look on your face as you were reading. I bet you would agree that the plot is quite good." Grey just turned even more red if it was possible and Elfman leaned over and took a look inside Naruto's copy. After a few lines his had the decency to blush and look away.

"Only a real man could write something as magnificent as that." Grey's jaw dropped as he looked at the huge man. Naruto nodded his head with vigor.

"I knew you could see the greatness that is Icha Icha. Here, this contains the entire series." He had unsealed a box that held close to twenty books. Elfman's eyes started to water as he accepted the gift.

"You truly are a man among men. Thank you Naruto. I will repay you one day."

Erza had watched the whole affair with an increasing twitch in her didn't realize the danger until it was too late.

"Naruto, could you please let me see one of those books?" Naruto, Elfman and Grey all felt the killing intent coming from her.

"Eh, heheheh... Now Erza I can explain." Naruto said calmly as he sealed his book. Elfman used a small ex-quip to hide his books which he silently vowed he would read later.

Erza had a look about her that promised pain. 'Oh this is gonna hurt.' Naruto thought.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Train Station, Onibus Town**

Erza walked out of the station with a satisfied looke about her. With good reason too. Naruto limped out right behind her, trying to look normal but he had bruses and bumps all over. Elfman walked out next with Natsu over his shoulder. He had a blank look on his face, most likely from shock. Grey was lagging behind while shivering and muttering 'Devil Woman'.

'So totally worth it.' Naruto thought as he limped along.

When they found the theater Naruto had miraculously healed and was now leading the group.

'How did he do that?' Grey thought in utter bewilderment.

'Only true men can do something like that!' Elfman shouted in his mind.

'He's so paying me back for that.' Erza thought with a smirk.

They found an old man who was playing chess with another old man when they got inside. One of them had his hand on his chin with a contemplating look while the other was growing impatient.

Finally the second old man had enough. "Would you make a move already Marco! It's been twenty minutes. I don't wanna die in this chair next to you." He said testily.

Marco just waved his hand in dismissal and spoke after moving his knight forward. "Yare, yare, hold your horses. I don't wanna die near you either you crazy old coot. But Nobunaga, you've got to have more patience."

The mages sweatdropped at the pair before Naruto stepped forward.

"We are the team from Fairy Tail. We're here to take care of the guild Titan's Wrath. Which one of you is the client?" Naruto asked in his professional tone.

The two old men, Marco and Nobunaga, looked at them before going back to their game. Marco spoke while figuring out his next move.

"So Fairy Tail is the guild that accepted our request? Hmm, I understand the Titania of Fairy Tail being here, but what about the rest of you?" Natsu apparently heard the comment and removed himself from Elfman's shoulder.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough old man?" His fist was on fire and before he could charge Elfman and Grey were holding him back. Grey spoke to Marco in a nervous tone.

"Hehe, sorry about that. Natsu has a big and short temper." Marco just waved him off and turned to Naruto.

"Are you leading this team or is Titania?" Naruto heard the doubt in his voice and kept a calm look about him, but inside he was annoyed.

"I'm leading. Don't worry, if I couldn't do it, Master Makarov wouldn't have let me." Marco nodded his head and decided to get on with things.

"Well, Titan's Wrath was never the strongest guild around but they had their fair share of powerful fighters. After their guild master was arrested a man named Igor Karkarov took over things. He's really skilled with his Earth magic, so much so that he's an S-class mage. A few months ago they started to cause trouble around here. It was just skipping out on meals and such. But in the last few weeks they've started to demand tribute from us. They'll be coming tonight to gather the first payment." He sighed as he rubbed his forhead.

"We refused to meet their demands the first two weeks and they trashed the town. Now, they've said they'll just destroy the town and take all of our valuables." Erza, Natsu, and Grey all had furious looks on their faces. Elfman and Naruto had small frowns, though you couldn't see Naruto's.

"Don't worry, we'll put a stop to this. We won't let your people suffer any longer." Erza said with a determined look on her face. Natsu nodded his head and he snorted flames from his nose, a testament from how angry he was.

Naruto turned and started to walk out. "We're going to stop them tonight. You said they were all coming tonight right? Then we'll stop 'em here. You need to get the town evacuated before they arrive. I can't speak for the others, but when I get serious I tend to cause alot of damage. I'd rather not have innocent people caught in this."

Marco nodded and set off with Nobunaga to get the town cleared. As the team Will of Fire walked outside they saw the sun setting.

"Listen, Erza I want you to take out the second in command. Natsu, Grey, and Elfman cause as much damage as you can or just take care of the rest. I'll be dealing with Igor." They nodded and all got prepared for the battle to come.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Onibus Town, Midnight**

The guild, Titan's Wrath, was walking through the town without a care in the world. To them they were getting a free pay day. Even if they had to destroy the town to get it. They had a total of fifty members left. Most of which were low B-class or lower. The only exceptions were Igor himself and his right hand man, Ivan. Ivan was a mid A-class mage who specialized in using his magical swords.

Igor lead the group to the center of town. None of them were concerned of the lack of people. They usually hid when they came to town. When they arrived there they only saw one man reading a small orange book.

He was wearing black cargo pants that were tucked into black, steel-toed combat boots. He had on a skin tight, sleeveless black shirt/mask combo. A Black trench coat that had a high collar topped the look. Its sleeves looked as if they had been ripped off and the bottom looked tattered as well. He also was wearing black sunglasses that covered his eyes, the left one had a scar going over it . He had a wierd tatoo of a Kitsune on his right arm. It looked like a demonic fox ready to strike with tribal markings all around it. He also had a head band with a slash on it as well that was located on his right shoulder.

Igor didn't take to the sight too well.

"Who the hell are you? Where is the mayor?" Igor questioned with a furious look on his face.

Naruto was quiet for a few seconds and then a perverted giggle escaped his lips. Igor's eyes twitched violently, but before he lost his cool Naruto finally spoke.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki from Fairy Tail and we've been hired to, ah, 'take care' of you. You've bothered this town long enough." The guild was silent before they erupted into laughter. Igor raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his greasy face.

"Oh, and who is this 'we'?" He asked while running his hand through his black, stringy hair.

"That would be us." A confident voice rang across the courtyard. They turned to see Erza, Elfman, Natsu, and Grey had blocked all routes of escape. The dark guild started to sweat when they saw Erza and Natsu. They were the most well known of their group after all.

Igor moved to fight Erza, as he saw her as the biggest threat, but found his path blocked by the one eyed stranger. "Sorry but I'll be your opponet." Naruto said as he put away his book

Igor turned to Ivan and spoke with gritted teeth. "Go hold off Titania while I deal with this bastard." Ivan nodded and moved towards Erza with one of his magical swords.

When Igor turned back to Naruto he saw a huge blade aiming to cut him in half. He barely got out of the way and rolled to the side.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy. Not even for a second." Naruto said in a serious voice. He moved into a kenjutsu stance and prepared himself.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**With the others**

Erza had broken off to fight Ivan while Elfman had used a partial take over on his arm and slammed three mages out of the way and into a wall. Natsu had used his Karyu no Tekken(1) and proceeded to beat the shit out of several enemy mages. Grey created ice walls blocking any exits and used his Ice Hanma (2) to take care of several more. There were still at least thirty or so Titan's Wrath members left but they weren't complaining.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**With Erza**

Erza had ex-quiped her Armadura Fairy Armor. It covered most of her body and had wings decorating the entire thing and a white cape topped it off. Her hair was in twin french braids and she wielded twin swords.

Ivan was slightly nervous but believed that Igor would be there to help him out any minute now. Oh how wrong he was.

"You and your guild shall learn what it means to mess with Fairy Tail." Erza said with a look that promised pain.

Ivan gulped but put on a brave face. "We'll see." And they charged each other.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Next chapter is the end of the Titan's Wrath mission and the Eisenwald mission is introduced. Hoped ya'll liked it. Please vote for what pairing you want for Naruto by the way.**

**(1) Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**

**(2)Ice Hammer**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**Cya next time. This is Razor.**


	5. Wrath of the Uzumaki

**New Beginings**

**I have news on the poll. Sorry to those who wanted a straight Naruto/ Erza pairing but Naruto/ Erza/ Cana won by a large margin. Again I go with majority rules so if you don't like it tuff nuts to you. Enjoy. Review please, the feed back is more helpful than you know.**

**As for the Biju mode statements. Now that's just no fun. It wouldn't even be a fight scene, but a slaughter. On top of it not being believable, they would only use it on a foe who is so strong that they have to use it. And honestly the only one strong enough for that is Hades and that's a long way off.**

**Ch5. Wrath of the Uzumaki**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Onibus Town, Town Square**

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki from Fairy Tail and we've been hired to, ah, 'take care' of you. You've bothered this town long enough." The guild was silent before they erupted into laughter. Igor raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his greasy face.

"Oh, and who is this 'we'?" He asked while running his hand through his black, stringy hair.

"That would be us." A confident voice rang across the courtyard. They turned to see Erza, Elfman, Natsu, and Grey had blocked all routes of escape. The dark guild started to sweat when they saw Erza and Natsu. They were the most well known of their group after all.

Igor moved to fight Erza, as he saw her as the biggest threat, but found his path blocked by the one eyed stranger. "Sorry but I'll be your opponet." Naruto said as he put away his book

Igor turned to Ivan and spoke with gritted teeth. "Go hold off Titania while I deal with this bastard." Ivan nodded and moved towards Erza with one of his magical swords.

When Igor turned back to Naruto he saw a huge blade aiming to cut him in half. He barely got out of the way and rolled to the side.

"Never take your eyes off your enemy. Not even for a second." Naruto said in a serious voice. He moved into a kenjutsu stance and prepared himself.

Igor was not a very patient man. No he wanted his money and he wanted it now. He decided to make this quick so he could go overwhelm the Titania of Fairy Tail with Ivan. Summoning his earth magic he prepared to crush this new foe quickly.

"Earth Spears!" He shouted as very sharp spikes of earth burst out of the ground moving alramingly fast towards Naruto.

Naruto could tell he was being underestimated. And he hated that.

The one thing that had stayed constant with him throughout his life was the deep resentment of being underestimated. He had planned on taking his time and enjoying picking apart the earth mage but now he would hold no mercy. He calmly opened his left eye and revealed his Sharingan.

Boom!

Igor smirked, thinking he got the ass hat in one move. But as he turned he saw his enemy with his left eye open, showing a menacing red eye with three tomoe on it.

He froze. That eye had a demonic feel to it. The tomoe danced around his pupil in a rythmic pattern. Then he was attacked with overwhelming visions of his death. He had nearly gone mad during the process. When he broke out of his funk only a few seconds had passed but that was more than enough for Naruto.

His opponet was gone again. Igor spun around madly looking for him, but there was no sign of him. He felt like his death was slowly sneaking up on him and he couldn't run away. He was slowly losing his nerve and his mind.

"Do you know what earth's weakness is?" Igor remained were he was, rooted, frozen with fear. His voice echoed out of every direction. In a last ditch effort he sent out earth spears in all directions.

"Lightning." He said in a faint whisper. Igor heard him though. He turned again and saw Naruto charging at him with his fist covered in lightning. He felt time slow down as he watched helplessly as Naruto neared him. It was as if he could see what would happen before it actually did happen.

Then it happened.

He was stabbed in the left shoulder, right were his left lung was, with the attack. "Raikiri." Was all he heard his opponet say after he had hit him. Igor looked up struggling to stay awake.

"What is that?" Naruto knew he was talking about his eye and he stared at him as he sunk towards a painful unconciousness and possible death.

"It's my Sharingan." Igor gave an inperceptable nod and spoke for the last time.

"Tell me, are you able to see the future with that demonic eye?" Naruto finally closed his Sharingan and answered the dieing man.

"Yes and your future is death." Igor smirked one last time before he moved no more. It was quiet, too quiet for other fights to be still going on. He looked around and noticd the Dark guild's lakies and goons had stopped fighting and were watching him with horror filled eyes. Well those that were still standing that is. Erza stood over her opponet Ivan, who was riddled with cuts and slashes, and was looking at Naruto with a concerned face.

Elfman and Grey were watching with sorrowful gazes at the display. Natsu however was rarring to fight some more with the remaining Titan's Wrath members. But it was subdued like his heart wasn't in it.

Without warning the remaining fighters threw up their arms and one of them shouted. "We surrender Sharingan no Naruto." Naruto blinked at his nickname. It was the exact same as his former sensei's. He could almost swear Kakashi was eye smiling at him from heaven. He looked at his fellow team mates and spoke in his montone draw.

"Alright, let's get them rounded up for the military."

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Magnolia Town, Train Station**

The ride back had been very similar to the ride there. But this time Naruto answered questions about his fighting style and his sensei's technique, the 'Raikiri'.

Oh and Natsu was knocked out again by Erza. When they got off the train in Magnolia Naruto pulled Erza to the side. And told the others to head onto the guild.

She looked confused as to why though she held her voice. Naruto turned to face her while looking at her directly in the eye.

"Erza I understand if what happened at Onibus has ruined what little a relationship we had. So I'll leave you alone from now on." Erza'e eyes went wide with surprise but they quickly narrowed in furious anger. Before he could continue he was punched in the gut by Erza.

He looked up to see she was shaking violently with tears threatening to spill out. "Shut up you idiot! If you thought that would drive me away, I'm insulted. We at Fairy Tail care about each other as if we were family. I was surprised at what you did but it didn't change my opinion of you." Naruto's lone eye was stunned by the declaration.

"You're a sweet, funny, slightly perverted guy. And just for acting like an ass, you're taking me out again tonight." Naruto simply stood up fully and walked up to Erza and hugged her. She was caught off guard but quickly hugged him back. They stood there in a deserted hallway in the Train Station. Naruto whispered something as he held on to her armored form.

"Thank you."

Naruto than smirked as he thought of a grand entrance that would make Jiraiya proud.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

Makarov suddenly cocked his head to the side, as though he were listening intently for something.

"Hmm...

"Is something wrong, Master?" Cana asked.

Makarov's only response was to smile and Cana couldn't help but wonder what that smile meant. The last time Master had worn that smile had been the day that their "guests" had first arrived. Naruto had been there for not even a full day and he had out drank her in a contest. She blushed a little when she remembered waking up in that compromising position. She felt as though he owed her an explanation as to why he didn't even say good bye when he went on his quest.

The whole of Fairy Tail felt a subtle tremor in the earth, in their very souls. Each of them-those who were not arguing or too tipsy to stand-exchanged a nervous glance when that quaint little tremor erupted into a full blown quake that shook the building from the roof to its foundations before vanishing abruptly. Silence prevailed. The whole of the guild had fallen silent in the wake of this sudden natural disaster.

Then suddenly the roof caved in as a large object fell through it. They watched with baited breath as a red blur hit the floor. When the dust cleared the entire guild saw Naruto standing on top of a big ass gold fox with two tails. He was in a rediculess pose and stayed there as though he were expecting cheers.

He got none.

Erza popped up behind him loking disheaveled and smacked him across the head. And just like that all was normal again. Everyone went back to drinking and fighting as usual.

Erza said her farewells and went to her apartment to get some rest before heading out on a mission again. Cana saw this as a chance to get to know Naruto.

Naruto had settled down at a table with Elfman and Lisanna and ordered a drink. After he took the first gulp he saw that Cana was right across from him. Mirajane called out to her siblings before he could utter a word.

"Elfman, Lisanna! Let's go we have a mission!" Elfman almost grumbled but he knew where that would get him with Mirajane. They both stood to leave.

"See ya Naruto-san. I look forward to doing another mission with you." Naruto nodded his head to the giant and noticed Lisanna linger for but a moment.

She spoke quickly before darting off so as to not anger her sister. "Thanks for taking care of Elfman, Naruto-san!" Naruto was a little confused by her shyness. He figured with someone like Mirajane as your sibling then you would be a little more out going than others.

Cana laughed gently at he confusion. "Don't worry, Lisanna's never been the most boisterous person around. She's just grateful her brother is okay." Naruto nodded with an eye smile and went back to drinking. It kind of creeped her out at first. The Rum looked as if it was going through the mask like it was being sucked in.

"So Naruto, How have you been lately?" Cana asked in an easy going tone.

"Not bad. Kinda went a little overboard on my last mission." Cana raised a delicate eyebrow at the statement.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. We as a guild tend to cause a lot of destruction." Naruto shook his head sadly at the statement.

"Yeah, well I kind of killed the leader of a Dark guild because he pissed me off a lot. Gotta watch my temper more, don't I?" Cana was shocked by his statement but she saw the look of regret in his eyes. She still wanted to get to know him more so she pushed onward.

"So Naruto, what exactly do you do for fun?"

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Hours later**

Naruto and Cana had spent a good couple of hours drinking and talking about themselves. Naruto learned Cana used Card Magic and could be very dangerous when she was angered.

He decided to not get on her bad side when he saw her nearly castrate a fellow guild member for flirting with her.

Cana was surprised how easy going Naruto's people were about killing. It was described by him as if it was an everyday thing. It unnerved her slightly. He told her it was only his job, and he didn't enjoy killing, but he would follow orders when they were given or if he had no other choice.

Erza had come in and saw the two talking. She felt a twinge of jealousy and resolved to talk to Cana when the two were alone. She walked over to the S-class board and grabbed a request before handing it to Makarov. She told him she would start it tomorrow. After all, she still had a date tonight.

Naruto went out to buy an apartment complex when Bee suddenly appeared next to him, humming and scribbling in his notebook. Naruto turned a lazy eye to him and waved while he pulled out his Icha Icha.

"Yo Bee. Hows it been?" Bee payed him little attention and held out a sack of jewels. His rhymes were more important at the moment. Naruto nodded and spoke as he read more of his smut. He had gotten to the good part.

Who knew a woman could bend like that? Could Erza do that?

"Ah, well I'm going to buy an apartment complex. A source of income for days where the missions are slow. Want in on it?" Bee was still humming but handed of the sack of jewels. Naruto shrugged and took it as a positive response. He took the sack and headed towards a middle class complex to talk to the manager.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**Well hoped ya liked it. I showed you guys some of Naruto's battle prowress combined with his merciless attitude. Again sorry to those who just wanted a Naruto/ Erza pairing. But that's the way the cookie crumbles.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**Cya next time. This is Razor.**


End file.
